


等待熄灯04

by sousuzuri



Category: quanzhi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sousuzuri/pseuds/sousuzuri





	等待熄灯04

4.

 

音乐声从那扇门里炸出来，刘小别手指抵住耳机，转动几下，徒劳无功。他像暗夜里的一尾鱼，滑进散发荷尔蒙的浮躁人群。铁链从楼梯垂下，这是间粗犷工业风格的酒吧，窗户破碎出荒凉的美感。刘小别一身黑衣，消瘦而挺拔，一路过去收获不少揩油的手，拍在腰或臀处，他不以为意。  
黄少天轻轻摇晃着琥珀色的酒液，两条长腿有些无处安放地晾着，好像随时要恶作剧地绊倒谁。他坐在吧台边上，像狮子般漫不经心地巡视着，等待着猎物出现。  
刘小别扬扬下巴，灯火在漆黑瞳子里铺开，浓烈如酒。他已经不太记得和他的一面之缘。奇怪，黄少天明明如此耀目，他却只记得他夹着烟卷的修长手指。  
修长的手指。眼下搁在吧台上，指尖点着节奏。刘小别不由地想象，被这双手盲目而有力地摸索着，渴求着，在潮湿的夜里被迫打开，如同等待摧残的花朵——  
他的眼神不着痕迹地游走。淹进舞池，跟随人群和音乐晃动身体。刘小别确有一张天生冷感的脸，依凭这张脸他激起过无数人的凌虐欲和征服欲。

 

黄少天被人推搡着撞到门上懵逼的时候，万万没想到是这么个情况。  
满身酒气的小孩儿埋在自己胸口，胡乱磨蹭着，周围都是起哄的声音，热闹而粗俗。黄少天听了几耳朵“操他”，只觉得头更疼了，他拎起那个没什么分量的身体，说了一句我送你走。也不知道对方听见了没。  
到了宾馆他才发现事态严重。小孩儿叫刘小别，他才知道他的名字，是个mb，这种场合免不了被欺负，居然是给人下了药。

刘小别躺在纯白床单上，面色潮红，闭着眼喘粗气。这种纯白别有意味，混合着桌上摆放的安全套润滑剂，暗示效果太强烈。黄少天喝了不少酒，此时退开几步，欲走。

刘小别此时睁开眼，雾蒙蒙的一双眼，泫然欲泣的表情。  
他盯着床边的人，手指软绵绵地，开始脱自己的裤子。下面早就硬的发胀，奈何他弄了半天也没能解开牛仔裤的扣子，憋得发出一声叫唤，小动物似的。  
黄少天看他扭动腰肢，磨擦腿根，在衣物里泥泞挣扎，忍不住帮他一把。

“剩下你就自己撸吧。”他大声说明以示清白，刘小别却一把抓住他的手，塞在白嫩翘臀的后方。  
那里一片湿软，勾人太甚。  
黄少天忍不住按动指节，霎时被吞下一半。刘小别习惯成自然，抬起腰要求更深的玩弄。  
“操…”黄少天忍不住骂，“好乖…”

 

黄少天睡了个懒觉，宿醉并未给他带来多大的困扰。他毫不意外刘小别已经从房间消失，昨晚他们干了几次？他有些无聊地去数地毯上用过的套子。  
打开手机，喻文州给他打了几个电话，在通话记录里安静躺着。  
“哎呀…”黄少天挠头。喻文州不大管他在外面玩，想必心知肚明。

他忽然对解释一事意兴阑珊。早上的身体懒洋洋，却又不安分。黄少天想着昨夜的刘小别，腰软得像女人一样，跪趴着翘起臀，受着自己猛烈的操干……  
黄少天漫不经心地抚摸自己兴奋起来的阴茎。阳光打在他脸上，顺着下颌滑落下去。  
他很久没有操过穴了。把滚烫的坚硬的鸡巴插进热乎乎紧致的穴儿里去。

 

一段时间之后，张佳乐开始约孙哲平出去。出去，不是出去开房，孙哲平显然是不满的，他也毫不吝啬地表达了这种不满。  
这是要做什么呢，他想，我可不是你男朋友啊。  
可他又有一点不忍，张佳乐非常敏感，有着敏感身子的人，或许也有一颗敏感的心。他坐在他对面，咬着奶茶的吸管，让人想起他的口活，又舔又咬的，红艳艳的嘴唇和舌头……

所以张佳乐是不开心的。孙哲平坐在他对面，自始至终没有说一句话，他能感受到他的不耐烦。  
他的身体里有一个洞，被孙哲平捅着，变得越来越大，越来越空虚。

“大孙…“他忍不住低声叫唤。  
“嗯？”  
“你是不是…不喜欢我啊？“吸管被他咬得皱巴巴，孙哲平皱起眉，想起以前在网上看见的，说是喜欢咬吸管的人性欲强。  
“啊，还好吧。”他点了一根烟。

 

 

图书馆，王杰希疲惫地按了按眉心。已经过了饭点，他却无心理会饥饿的胃，把自己扔进一堆资料中去。  
或许只有这样，他才能暂时忘记那个微笑的面影。  
最一开始，喻文州是他的学生。精于计算，思虑周到，为人谦和，几乎所有老师都会喜欢这样的学生。而王杰希，几乎是一下子就被吸引住了。  
喜欢他带着笑涡的无奈表情，诚恳又慢悠悠的语气。喜欢他所有漫不经心的浪漫，从包里抽一件外套给自己披上。  
江风很大，吻是热的。  
王杰希轻轻地闭上眼。他也不过是嘴硬，本以为恋人之间分分合合很正常，没料想喻文州其人，也会有飘忽不定的一面。说分手，竟然真的没有被挽留。  
他仍记得对方似笑非笑的讥诮表情，好像忍耐了很久，说道：“王老师喜欢年龄小的，怎么，新生一进校就按捺不住了吧。“  
等到王杰希追悔莫及的时候，喻文州据说已经有了新男友：和他同届的、人气居高不下的黄少天。偏偏还是个自己很看不过眼的人。  
算了，别再想了。王杰希收回思绪，从书架上抽出一本书。

“啊。”临近的走道上，传来这样轻轻的一声。王杰希转过头，看见了他日思夜想的人。  
喻文州握着手机站在那里，表情柔和。  
“王老师好。“他说。  
“你好。”王杰希潦草地点了点头，匆忙抱起一堆学术期刊准备离开。十几本厚重的刊物压在他臂弯处，一不留神就滑下来几本。  
“不好意思。“他压低声音，也压低了身子想要去捡。但剩下更多的书也掉了下去，在空旷的图书馆内砸出声响。  
喻文州一言不发地看着他。王杰希索性直起身来，跨过散落一地的书，把喻文州摁在窗台上亲吻。


End file.
